real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Being The Baddest B*tch Of The Island
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Ameliorate. Summary Nalaina Peter is the remaining member of his original alliance with Chris, Marc and Liz. He's scared he might be the one to go home next. He has to do something to ensure his safety. Peter heads to Chelsea, saying it's 1-1 since he tried to take her out and she took out Liz. He hopes they can start over again. Chelsea says she's good with that. She makes a confessional, saying that everyone happens like how she wants. M.J and Elizabeth are talking. Elizabeth thanks M.J for keeping her word. M.J states that she knows Marty and Burke will be pissed but she doesn't mind. She knows it will come. Elijah joins the conversation. He says that he's super happy with the new alliance and that he thinks they can easily go to the final four. Elizabeth nods, not sure if she really wants to go with Elijah since she doesn't trust him fully. Marty and Burke talk about their destiny in this game. Marty thinks that M.J and Elijah have teamed up with Chelsea and Elizabeth and if that's true, they're in big trouble. Marty then decides to talk with Peter. He asks if Peter has any problems with flipping to them. If they manage to get Elijah they can make a move against the girls. Peter is in for that. He promised Chelsea to stay loyal... Challenge The final seven arrive at the challenge. Jeff explains the challenge. The players have to grab a plate with ten stones on it. They have to walk on the mountain. The person to finish first with all ten stones on their plate left wins individual immunity. Survivors ready? GO! The final seven walk towards the mountain. Chelsea tries too hard to walk fast, dropping her stones. She's eliminated. M.J also hurries too much, dropping her stones. Burke and Elizabeth drop their stones as well. After Elizabeth, Elijah drops his stones too. Marty and Peter quickly head on the mountain. They both struggle and almost lose control. However, it's Peter who reaches the top first. Peter wins individual immunity! He is super excited, finally winning a challenge for himself. He avenged his alliance for his feeling. Nalaina Elizabeth, Chelsea, M.J and Elijah come together. Elijah states that now Peter is gone, Burke and Marty are their options. Chelsea says Marty should go home because of his jury favoritism and his ability to win lots of challenges. The others agree very quickly. Peter talks with Marty and Burke. Marty decides to go for Chelsea but Peter feels like he will get trouble if he votes Chelsea. Peter suggests Elizabeth. Burke is fine with Elizabeth since she manages to escape tribal council too much. Marty agrees, it might be a better idea to convince Elijah since he likes Chelsea and dislikes Elizabeth. Marty and Elijah are having a conversation. Marty tries to impress Elijah by giving him explanations on why he shouldn't stick with the girls. He warns him for Chelsea and Elizabeth. Elijah says he knows and that it's all an act. Tribal Council The final seven arrive at tribal council, followed by the jury. Jeff asks Peter how it feels to be immune. Peter says he's super glad to have won and avenged his allies, smiling at Marc, Chris and Liz who look less excited. Jeff then asks Elizabeth if she feels safe. Elizabeth says she does, she has no reason to be scared at all. Marty looks at Elijah who looks straight at Jeff. The players then vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Marty . . . . Marty . . . . Elizabeth . . . . Elizabeth 2 votes Elizabeth, 2 votes Marty . . . . Elizabeth . . . . Marty 3 votes Marty, 3 votes Elizabeth, 1 vote left... . . . . . . . . 14th person voted out and the 6th member of the jury... . . . . . . . . Marty (4-3) Marty smiles, knowing he was going home anyways. He wishes everyone good luck except for Elijah and M.J because they have betrayed the Valifaty alliance. He hopes Elizabeth will get her karma. He wishes Peter and Burke best of luck and warns everyone for Chelsea. He gets his torch snuffed. Elizabeth says he's bitter as f*ck. Votes Elizabeth voted Marty: "You know, you played great and all but it's about time you leave. You are being the annoying know-it-all and I'm being the baddest b*tch of the island. Buh-bye!" Chelsea voted Marty: "Definitely the most threatening player around. You have got to go home now." Elijah voted Marty: "Sorry dude, you just have to go home because otherwise you might win." M.J voted Marty: "Marty, darling, I will be voting for you. You are loyal, strong, smart and sweet. I would vote for you to win if I were in the jury. Because of that season, you got my vote tonight." Marty voted Elizabeth: "Queen of the island? More like witch of the island. Be gone, backstabber!" Peter voted Elizabeth: "You will be so mad because of this but this is my only way of surviving." Burke voted Elizabeth: "Hahaha byeee Eliza!" Final Words "This really sucks, I wanted to win so badly. I improved my game but it was for nothing it feels like. Ugh! I beat Marc though ahah." - Marty. 7th Place